


countershock

by ineedsomethingmore (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Double Drabble, Erotic Electrostimulation, Inappropriate Use of Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit Powers, Kinktober 2020, Masturbation, Ope Ope no Mi | Op-Op Fruit, i am going to overuse that tag this month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/ineedsomethingmore
Summary: Law shocks himself while he jerks off ¯\_(ツ)_/¯Prompt #5: electrostimulation.
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946662
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	countershock

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday law i'm so sorry

Law was no stranger to using his devil fruit powers on himself. Sometimes it was medically necessary, and the only thing standing between his life and death. Sometimes it was experimental, testing procedures on himself before he performed them on anyone else.

And _sometimes,_ he just wanted to have a bit of fun while he touched himself.

A countershock was an incredibly powerful attack. It could kill anyone in seconds. _But,_ if applied carefully, it could also be used for pleasure. It was a unique feeling, using a move that could stop someone’s heart for such a self-indulgent purpose. This risk made it all the more thrilling.

He only ever used the very tips of his fingers, grazing them against the underside of his dick and delivering a small shock. It always made him jump at first, his reflexes registering the sensation as an attack. But, once he got used to the feeling, it made him gasp and moan He could come just like that if he wanted to, with a finger or two stroking back and forth. And he often did, when he was feeling particularly lazy.

At the very least, the shock was enough to keep him alert.


End file.
